Lots of old foes here!
Lots of old foes here! is the second chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. After all the fighters and spectators arrive at the tournament, it begins. Plot While Gokū and Piccolo was discussing on Cell, they spotted their alternate selves. Goten and Trunks went to see the other Universes. The duo saw more villains from the past and was eager to defeat Majin Buu. Vegeta felt annoyed as he spotted Universe 10. Piccolo explained that it was a universe where Freeza was not present, meaning no Super Saiyan was achieved. Goten and Trunks went to check out to see if they could find their ancestors within the bunch. Freeza and King Cold were disgusted at the amount of Saiyans in their sights. Coola reminds them of their plan to use the Dragon Balls for their takeover. Piccolo then flies over to Nail and they begin to converse. Nail then points to Universe 1; as they was the ones who protected them from Freeza in their Universe. Both Vegeta and his father were mocking Goten and Trunks for being half-Saiyans. Piccolo wondered where the other Namekians are at which Nail directs him to the Super Namek from Universe 7, who apparently killed all the evil in his Universe. After Universe 18 greet with Universe 19, they turn their attention to Universe 20 which contains Broly. Gokū wonder why they would bring someone as dangerous as Broly here, whom which that question Gohan cites Cell who was still in the 17th balcony. Uub states to Gokū that everyone he knows is here, which excites him even more. The tournament begins. The first round is Nappa from Universe 13 against Cargot from Universe 10. Both step into the arena and begin the match. Nappa overpowered Cargot with a barrage of blows and won the match. The next match was Freeza against Jeice, yet Jeice quickly forfeits. The next match is Gokū from Universe 18 against Mahissu from Universe 10. Gokū quickly dispatches Mahissu with the thrust of his punch creating a shockwave which knocks Mahissu out. Witnessing this, all the Namekians except Nail forfeits. The Vegeta from Universe 13 began to converse with Universe 18. Apparently an evil Gokū was with him. He attempted to startle Gohan and Goten by stating that he killed Krillin and Piccolo in his Universe. They then shock him by telling him that they are his sons. Characters * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 13 * of Universe 13 (debut) * of Universe 13 (debut) * of Universe 13 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 18 * of Universe 10 (debut) * of Universe 10 (debut) * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 * of Universe 8 (debut) * of Universe 8 (debut) * of Universe 10 (debut) * of Universe 1 (debut) * of Universe 1 (debut) * of Universe 1 (debut) * of Universe 1 (debut) * of Universe 1 (debut) * of Universe 7 (debut) *Heloïtes of Universe 19 (debut) * of Universe 20 (debut) * of Universe 8 (debut) * of Universe 8 (debut) * of Universe 8 (debut) * of Universe 11 * of Universe 11 * of Universe 11 (debut) * of Universe 6 (debut) * of Universe 6 (debut) * of Universe 14 (debut) * of Universe 14 (debut) * of Universe 10 (debut) * of Universe 10 (debut) Trivia * Both Piccolo's from Universe 18 and 16 are in this chapter, yet Salagir stated that one Piccolo did not decide to go. * Kakarotto states that he killed Piccolo in his job on Earth, most likely he freed King Piccolo from the denshi jar sealed by Mutaito, killed King Piccolo then King Piccolo spit an egg that contained the current Piccolo and thus Kakarotto killed him, killing Kami in progress.